


How to kiss with glasses?

by melliejellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, anxiety but the adorable kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: Tsukishima’s first kiss is going to happen soon. Definitely. Probably. He thinks. Maybe. If he didn’t mess it up.Only now he's got to figure out one more problem before he can kiss Kuroo properly -- how to kiss with glasses?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 34
Kudos: 345
Collections: Haikyuu Fluffy Fest Bingo





	How to kiss with glasses?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on art by [@Shark_OWO](https://twitter.com/Shark_OWO) on twitter. [Please enjoy it first.](https://twitter.com/Shark_OWO/status/1236801453676789761) It's precious and it compelled me to write this right away.

Tsukishima’s first kiss is going to happen soon. Definitely. Probably. He thinks. Maybe. If he didn’t mess it up.

The last time he saw Kuroo in person it felt like it could have happened. Maybe even should have happened. The signs were there. They sat close on the train, side-by side. Kuroo held his hand during the movie. And before Kuroo started on his long train ride back to Tokyo, there was a moment where Tsukishima was sure it was going to happen.

They were off by themselves at Tsukishima’s countryside station, always nearly empty, especially that late in the evening on a Sunday night. Kuroo was making some joke about what they could do in Tokyo the next time they hang out, but Tsukishima couldn’t hear a single word because he noticed that Kuroo was gradually inching closer. Their shoes were touching. He could feel Kuroo’s breath on his cheek when he laughed. And his heart was pounding so loud in his ears he couldn’t hear what he was saying if he wanted to.

As he came down from a loud laugh, Kuroo’s head tilted down, his face inching closer. His lips so close to Tsukishima’s own that he felt them tingle with anticipation. Kuroo’s eyes closed as he leaned in.

So, of course he panicked.

Tsukishima darted to the side, eyes wide, and already feeling sorry.

After a few awkward seconds, Kuroo brushed the whole thing off like it didn’t happen. He smiled, charming as ever, and ruffled his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair playfully.

They parted on a hug, like they always do.

And Tsukishima went home and tried to smother himself in his own pillows.

***

He thought about asking Akiteru, but the last time he came over for dinner the mere thought of broaching the subject with his older brother made him feel itchy all over. Nope. Not happening.

Especially because now that he’s been thinking about it non-stop for the past few weeks, there is one particular problem that he’s fixating on and Akiteru would have no idea how to help. It wasn’t what he was initially concerned about (no, that was just because Kuroo’s face was all of a sudden _right there_ and he _wasn’t ready_ ) but now it’s the last hurdle he wants to mentally clear before he can kiss Kuroo with confidence.

It’s his glasses.

 _How to kiss with glasses?_ He types into the search bar, already feeling hot shame and embarrassment creeping hot along his skin. He’s glad for the darkness of his bedroom, hiding like he’s looking up something smutty, not how to have his first kiss with an obstacle on his face.

He’s surprised by the number of results, comforted by the fact that this same concern has plagued others in the past.

There’s articles, some written more in jest than others. There’s forum posts with varying levels of helpful responses. And more people who seem to think it’s a joke (it’s not - it’s a legitimate concern).

He scans the results quickly until one catches his attention.

_I wear glasses but my bf doesn’t so it’s not the same thing but it definitely worked out for us. If you guys like hardcore making out, I suggest taking off your glasses lmao_

_If you’re planning on having a steamy kissing, take off your glasses ahah_

He reads the words over and over, _hardcore_ and _steamy_ jumping out at him from his phone screen. He finally blinks and shuts off his screen, deciding it’s time to sleep now. Right now.

***

There’s no way in hell he’s actually sleeping tonight. Every time he closes his eyes he applies the words _hardcore_ and _steamy_ to the already very imaginative pictures of Kuroo his mind conjures up on its own. And the worst part is he’s not even entirely sure what _hardcore making out is_. He tries to imagine what he’ll do with his mouth, or worse (better?) his tongue. And what the hell do people do with their hands?

Plus he’s not even to that point yet, so his stupid brain needs to cut it out because before any of that can happen he needs to solve the most pressing problem: should he take off his glasses or not?

In the moment, will he even have time? When Kuroo’s eyes flutter closed and he’s leaning in, what? Will he tell him to wait? To pause so he can prepare himself? But what if Tsukishima guesses wrong and Kuroo isn’t going in for a kiss and he’s standing there like an idiot with his glasses off? Then, maybe he’ll just pretend he’s cleaning them. That would work.

And what if he doesn’t take them off? What if Kuroo hits them weird and they poke him the eye or something? What if Kuroo can’t reach his mouth correctly because they’re in the way?

And what, oh god what, is he going to do when one day, one day maybe soon, when things turn into _hardcore making out_?

Tsukishima shuts his eyes so tightly they hurt and he wills himself to fall asleep.

***

Tsukishima’s first kiss is going to happen now.

He met Kuroo late in the morning after taking the bullet train down to Tokyo. They’ve enjoyed a lovely lunch together (that Kuroo paid for) and a visit to a museum (that Tsukishima paid for). The sun is low on the horizon at the park where they’re slowly walking around in gentle, slow circles around a lake that's painted in the soft, pink and purple hues of a sun ready to set for the evening.

Their hands keep brushing and their conversation has stilled. There’s a charge in the air between them and Tsukishima can feel every nerve in his body lit up with anxious anticipation. They’re coming up on a quiet part of the path, tucked between trees, quiet and still on their last two passes. His heart is beating rapidly as he feels Kuroo’s fingers slip into his. Kuroo’s pace slows. Tsukishima follows. One step. Two steps. They stop.

Kuroo looks over at him, that same winning grin that makes Tsukishima’s head go all fuzzy stretched across his face.

“Thank you for a wonderful day,” he says in a low voice. Tsukishima watches his lips as they form the words.

“Thanks for not being awful company,” he replies, his voice quieter than he intended because his gaze is still transfixed by the gentle curve of Kuroo’s lips as his grin slips and settles into something softer.

And he feels it, that tug between them that grows and grows as he senses them on the edge of that tipping point. Their shoes are touching again. Kuroo’s fingers are laced between his own. The world around them is impossibly still. Kuroo gradually leans in, his eyes fluttering closed once more.

“Wait,” Tsukishima’s eyes fly open.

Kuroo’s eyes open, too, worry crossing through them.

“I’m going to take off my glasses,” Tsukishima says with a confidence he doesn’t yet feel. With his free hand he shakily grabs for them, folds in one side, and tucks them into the neck of his t-shirt, leaving them hanging there, no longer the obstacle he’s worried over for weeks now.

When he looks up again, he’s not sure what to expect, but he’s surprised by the amused grin on Kuroo’s face mixed with the soft gaze of utter adoration. “You are way too cute,” Kuroo says seriously.

“Stop it.” Tsukishima pinches his lips together, determined. “I’m ready now.”

Kuroo looks like he wants to say something, but instead his tongue licks along his bottom lip as he breaks into one more soft smile. He reaches for Tsukishima’s other hand and laces their fingers together, stepping forward just a little more to bring them even closer.

He leans in once more, waiting until the last moment to close his eyes. Tsukishima closes his own right after, shutting them tight as he feels Kuroo’s lips meet his own.

It’s soft and sweet and has Tsukishima’s heart racing more than he ever imagined it would. He feels impossibly warm from head to toe and there’s a lightness in his heart that he’s never quite felt before. It’s brief but it’s powerful and when he feels Kuroo pull away, his eyes stay closed just a moment longer, hoping to hold on to every last detail forever.

With hands even shakier than before the kiss, he carefully pulls free of Kuroo’s grasp and slips his glasses back on, wanting to see him clearly.

Kuroo’s got a dopey grin on his face and Tsukishima’s glad for it because he’s almost positive it matches the dopey grin he’s most certainly wearing on his own face right now.

Kuroo the first to break the charged silence between them. “You’re still way too cute, you know that right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, that art was just too cute. My heart exploded and this is what poured out of me. I hope it made you smile!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks never fail to make me smile (and I always reply to comments!).
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie).


End file.
